Sight
by Kina666
Summary: AU No pairing. As Itachi broods about his lost sight, Sasuke decides its pay back time.


Sight

Naruto Drabble/One-shot

Humor (at least it's supposed to be -_-;)

Written: 28-2-09

**A/N:**This is in a universe Kinu and I created for our Naruto Fan Fiction. Itachi returned to Konoha once the Elders and Danzo were taken care of. Tsunade pardoned him and allowed him to live in the Uchiha district in secrecy for the rest of his life. Therefore, he is under house arrest. Sasuke, who had returned to the village before Itachi, lives in the other side of the House or district. I know it is unrealistic but with the horrible things happening in the manga Fan Fiction is the only thing left to give me hope.

~Kina

* * *

It was unlike anything he had ever had to endure throughout his entire life. Being blind was not what he was thinking it would be. Itachi had always been resigned, he had always known ever since he gained the Mangekyou that he would one day lose his vision and now that it had happened it took longer for him to adjust that one would think.

Itachi was known for his ability to adapt to any and every situation, but this time his skill did not help. It did not come to such a surprise for the esteemed Uchiha heir that he had relied on his vision more than what was normal, after all his Kekkei Genkai was powerful and widely known, but it was still a shock to his system to suddenly be blinded in an instant.

It was a reality check for him; blindness had always been a hovering and distant ending to his life. Itachi had always thought that he would be long dead before it had finally occurred, but this was not the case. He had always accepted that his vision would go; he would never cripple Sasuke the way he would be crippled.

Itachi saw it as a punishment for everything he had done in his life; every innocent life he took, every ounce of necessary pain he had caused Sasuke. He had taken many things from people and now it was finally being taken back in the form of the one thing that made him who he was. He would be a runner without legs, a painter without hands, an Uchiha without his eyes.

Punishment or not, the all-consuming darkness that had replaced his blurry, but still accessible vision had thrown him off guard. To go from blurs and colors to never-ending darkness in the span of a split second had forced Itachi to realize that his impending blind status had finally arrived and it was no longer lingering in the near or distant future.

It took him over a week to get a good handle on himself and his bodily reactions. Under normal circumstances, this would have been considered a miracle, but for someone of Itachi's stature and skill it was unprecedented. As his body adjusted, Itachi forced his mind to as well. With his vision gone along with his famed Sharingan, he would have to come to terms with the fact that he would no longer be as strong as he once was. While his other senses were stronger, it would never be the same.

It was during this transitional period that Sasuke felt it was time for retribution. Itachi had memorized the floor plans to the entire house in hopes of moving about the house with some sense of normality. He knew every inch of the house, where the table was, where the doors were, he knew the precise location of every single piece of furniture in every single room. One day, about a month after his sight was lost, Itachi entered the living room and stopped short, a sense of unease entering his system. Something felt wrong, out of place. Tensing, Itachi spread his senses out in hopes of somehow locating the reason behind his sudden unease, but to no avail.

After at least two minutes of standing in a tense, position in the doorway of the room, Itachi finally took a cautious step forward. He continued into the room and made his way towards the table he knew was nearby only to go tumbling forward when his foot made contact with something hard and stable. Catching himself, he reached towards the bookshelf only to stumble again when he was met with nothing.

For almost ten minutes, Itachi stumbled about the house, reaching towards tables, shelves, and chairs and always coming up short. As he laid face planted on the floor after tripping for the millionth time in the last ten minutes, he finally realized movement was futile. At some point during the night all, the furniture in the house had been moved two inches to the left, throwing his every sense out of whack.

Itachi felt a twitch begin to form as he flipped himself over and lay completely still in the center of the room. In the other side of the house, he could hear tell tale signs of movement within Sasuke's room and his anger and humiliation boiled over.

"SASUKE!" His bellow echoed through the nearly empty house. From his room Sasuke's laughs and snickers were audible to Itachi's sensitive ears. Footsteps could be heard as Sasuke approached the room Itachi lay in. He stood in the doorway, his obsidian eyes filled with mirth and spite for his helpless brother.

"You called?" He snickered as he watched Itachi twitching on the floor. He crossed his arms over his chest and casually leaned against the doorjamb as he smirked at the visually angry Itachi.

"You moved all the furniture two inches to the left didn't you?" Itachi took a deep breath and as he calmed down his voice went back to its normal monotone. Slowly he forced himself to sit up and slowly scooted himself backwards until his back made contact with the closest wall.

Sasuke's smirk grew as he watched his once 'high and mighty' brother practically crawl across the room like a helpless newborn. "You even have to ask?" He murmured as he held back his snickers.

"No, I don't suppose I do, but I was just confirming that it would be you who I will be punishing for this indiscretion." Itachi replied, his calm façade back in place as his lifeless eyes bore into Sasuke's skull.

An ominous chill crept up the back of Sasuke's neck, his snickers cut short. He clenched his fist as he replied. "Think of this as the beginning of your retribution. After everything, you have done to me I find your humiliation to be the least of your worries."

With that Sasuke straighten up and stalked out of the room. He made his way down the hallway and after a few moments, Itachi heard the entrance door snap shut with a 'thwack'. Silence followed as Itachi sat propped up against the wall, his brows furrowed in thought.

It was understandable that Sasuke would feel bitter and angry, but everything he had done, Itachi had done to protect Sasuke and Konoha. With that thought, Itachi smirked. Yes, Sasuke could be bitter and angry, but he would not allow him to get away with this humiliation. While he may no longer hold the eyes of an Uchiha, let it never be said he did not have the pride or arrogance of one.

* * *

**A/N:**Tada! So? How was it? It was supposed to be humorous but I'm kind of depressed right now so this is the result. It actually turned out serious and if you squint, you can see a bit of angst. When I got the idea for this, I was hoping to make it light hearted and funny but it is just super hard to when all I can think about the mess Sasuke got himself into in the Manga. Come on Kishi stop pulling things out of your ass and get with the program!

~Kina


End file.
